1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an archery arrow and more particularly to a novel arrow having improved barbed means for engaging a fish and holding the fish onto the arrow after the fish has been caught.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It is the conventional practice when employing a bow and arrow in performing a fishing procedure, to not only employ a pointed arrow for penetration into the fish, but to include folding barbs on the point to prevent the fish from sliding off the arrow after penetration. Problems and difficulties have been encountered with conventional arrows having foldable barbs or wings which stem largely from the fact that the barbs expand after penetration through the fish, which causes extreme gouging of the flesh of the fish during the removal of the arrow. Also, the point of the arrow carrying the barbs is not replaceable and, in some instances, elaborate mechanisms are employed, permitting the barbs to reverse in folding so as to permit withdrawing of the arrow from the fish. In the latter instance, the barbs do not reverse fold together which again causes unnecessary gouging of the fish during arrow removal.
Another problem residing with conventional arrows employed in a fishing procedure is encountered after deployment of the foldable barbs due to rapid flailing of the fish, which causes the elongated arrow to gouge and tear so that a major portion of the fish is destroyed during the catch.
In other instances, problems are encountered with conventional arrows used for fishing which cause the arrow to plane or dart in the water after release from the bow so that it is difficult for the bowman to hit the fish target at which he is aiming. Also, problems have been encountered dealing with holding power, penetration and replacement of the point on the end of the arrow.
Therefore, a long standing need has existed to provide a novel point for an arrow which not only includes folding barbs but which will permit substantial holding power with better penetration and which will eliminate planing or darting through the water after released from the bow. The point should eliminate substantial gouging of the flesh of the fish and a replaceable point is required. Also, a quick release of the shaft from the point is useful in preventing gouging of the fish flesh and suitable means need to be provided for readily removing the expanded barb point from the fish after the fishing procedure has been completed.